


50 Shades of Granger

by Elle_Morgan_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Drabble Collection, Erotica, F/M, Kinks, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger, Switch Hermione Granger, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Morgan_Black/pseuds/Elle_Morgan_Black
Summary: A collection of erotic drabbles and short stories starring hedonistic bookworm Hermione Granger. Tags to be added as needed. Will mostly feature the Malfoy men, but others may join in the fun.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

INDEX:

1\. Title: Bite. Kink: odaxelagnia, sexual arousal through biting or being bitten. Pairing: Hermione/Lucius


	2. Bite

Lucius Malfoy was a biter. It was not something Hermione would have expected, but to her immense surprise, she discovered that she loved the feel of his teeth pressing into her flesh.

Their first make out session - fueled by a late night argument over a joint project at the Ministry - left her with love bites all over her neck and the parts of her shoulders he could reach whilst shoving at her robes before they both came to their senses. She'd never been much for biting before - the idea of being 'marked' by her partner seemed so juvenile, the sort of thing a clumsy Hogwarts student would do this his girlfriend behind a dusty tapestry after curfew - but when Lucius did it, it was somehow otherworldly.

He didn't break the skin, and he used just the right amount of pressure and suction to create artful red-purple marks framed by the temporary indentations of his teeth. He started with a nip, on her bottom lip, her jaw, her earlobe, small nibbles, as if sampling the taste of her skin. He moved on to firmer bites on her ear lobe before descending down her neck. The movement of his teeth on her skin melded pleasure and pain in a heady mix that left her squirming in uncomfortably wet knickers. 

Lucius broke away from her first and apologised abruptly before stalking from her office. She stood there, awkwardly pressed against her bookshelves where he'd left her, panting and in shock at what had just transpired between them. No one had ever manhandled her like that. It seemed wholly lacking to even call it 'making out' or kissing. Not when he'd taken a fistful of her curls and jerked her to him. Not when their mouths met in a clash of lips and teeth and tongue that shot pleasure down her spine and made her grind against him wantonly. Not when they'd tumbled into her bookcase and he'd devoured her skin whilst rhythmically pressing his clothed erection into her increasingly sodden core. 

And then he'd left.

He'd wound her up, turned her on like no one else had before, and then he'd left her alone and wet and wanting and wondering. What would it be like to be fucked by Lucius Malfoy? Where else would he bite her? Her nipples seemed like an obvious choice, and she shuddered at the thought of his teeth closing around an erect nipple and pressing down just enough to make her cry out and then arch her back as he tugged the sensitive skin, creating tiny pinpricks of pain and surges of pleasure. Would he leave love bites on the curve of her breasts, just high enough to be seen if she wore a low-cut blouse? Would he nibble at her rib cage? 

Unbidden, her hand drifted beneath her clothes and into her sodden knickers. Would he bite down on the soft curve of her lower belly? Leave teeth marks around the dips and curve of her hips? Her fingertips rubbed a circle around her swollen clit as she pictured him turning her round, bending her over, and taking hard bites from the globes of her arse and the backs of her upper thighs. She pressed two fingers into her weeping pussy as she imaged herself, laid out nude before him, legs spread wide, cunt glistening with need. His teeth would sink into the soft, sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, and he'd finger her to orgasm without ceasing his bite.

And then... she pressed a thumb to her clit as her fingers moved frantically. And then, he would finally turn that glorious, dangerous mouth to her cunt, taking gentle nibbles of her folds, tonguing her wetness, tasting and savouring her body as she squirmed and begged and pleaded with him to make her come. At last he would bring an end to his pleasurable torment by thrusting two, maybe three, of his elegant, slender fingers into her cunt, and his teeth would close around her swollen, aching clit, and he would bite down. It would be hard, harder than she'd ever expect or want anyone to bite her  _ there _ , but the pleasure and pain would be so intense that she'd see stars and come screaming, squirting her pleasure all over his arrogant, smug, absurdly handsome face.

With that intensely decadent vision in her head, Hermione's frantic ministrations paid off, and she came breathlessly, sagging against the bookcase, hair and clothes askew. She slid down onto the floor, her body limp with release, with one thought at the forefront of her mind. 

Just how much would Lucius enjoy it if she bit him the next time she saw him?


End file.
